No regrets
by Reira-Layla
Summary: Luffy and Sabo were about to pay their respects to Ace and suddenly the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy finds himself back at the Sunny... days prior to the crew's second encounter with Bartholomew Kuma. What does this mean? Why has he gone back? And why does he has the memories of those twelve years afterwards? Time-skip verse. No pairings. AU. Nakamaship.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

**No regrets**

**Prologue**

Even though all the things that had happened, despite the fact that he now was standing on top of all Pirates and in spite of what once he had promised with his now deceased brother Ace, Monkey D. Luffy did regret one thing: he couldn't save one of the most important persons in his life.

Now, standing on the Sunny's deck and awaiting his arrival to that remote island in the New World where all the people who died back at the War of the Best, he could just think of what he could've done differently, what would've happened if he'd been able to reach him before they had transferred Portgas D. Ace to Marineford, what would've changed if he hadn't been held up by Magellan's attack.

Yes, it was all such nerve-wracking and useless to dwell on all the things that went wrong… He felt guilty, because if he hadn't been so worn out after his struggle in Impel Down he would've been able to notice Akainu's approach and probably would've been able to dodge and avoid making Ace take the blow in his stead. Maybe he should've listened to Bon-chan when he'd told him to run for it instead of facing that damn prison mayor.

It was his only shame. He still was unable to face Sabo for what he "let" happen at the War of the Best and looking in Marco's eyes was sort of difficult for him after how much the Whitebeard Pirates had lost that one day. Luffy had lost a brother, but they lost a lot more than that. They lost half of their family along the one person they considered their father. It had been just a few moments of knowing the man, but for what he'd noticed, Newgate was a very caring, loving parent to all of them.

That's why he and the Straw Hats were here today, to pay his respects to both Ace and Whitebeard. Beside him, Sabo had his arms crossed over his chest. Even though he looked cheerful, Luffy knew better. Damn, both him and Ace had thought he had died when those Tenryubito had shot at his small boat when he was trying to set sail and get away from the nobles that called themselves his parents, to be free from the pain they'd caused him and now they both were there, they had survived while Ace hadn't.

"Oi, Luffy!" The man tilted his head before turning to see Nami waving at him. "We're about to get there, we should get ready to throw the anchor and dock."

_So soon?_ He thought. He simply nodded and jumped off the figurehead of the ship while stretching to get rid of the stiffness in his muscles.

"Alright!" he shouted back. His gaze landed on his other sworn brother and smiled from ear to ear. "You okay, Sabo?"

The blond man smiled back. "Not sure, it's still hard to believe that… Ah, well. Nothing we can do anymore, right?"

"I wish, but… what happened, happened. I guess?" Luffy said, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side. "I guess? Uh, I guess?" Was this one of those mysteries he'd never really understand? Why did his insides tell him that when they got there something was about to happen?

Of course he always thought that things would've gone otherwise if he had had his whole crew with him when bursting in Impel Down and then Marineford when the shit hit the fan with Ace's situation?

Anyways, it was no use to wonder, to pounder on these things anymore.

* * *

The rest of the crew decided to stay on the shore. Only a few of them had known Ace and not enough to get in the way of their captain and his sworn brother while they were paying their respects to the man, so they settled there and told their sencho that they'll be waiting for him.

The slope felt as if went on forever. Luffy's feet felt heavy with each step they were taking upwards and the burden he'd been carrying all along since that one day twelve years ago had started to crush him, to prevent him from breathing properly. One of the Straw Hat's hands raised to his chest, a strange hissing noise erupting from his parted lips each time he pulled air in.

"Oi, Luffy?" Sabo stopped on his tracks as he turned around. "Luffy? What's wrong? Oi! Can you hear me?"

He didn't want to. He still couldn't accept the truth. No, what truth? Nothing had happened. Once he went up there, he would just find an empty field, right? There was no way Ace was there, _buried_ there.

"Luffy!"

_But he is there. He is up there because of you. If you hadn't went to Impel Down and to Marineford after that, Ace would've been saved, he would've gone back to the Moby Dick, he would still be alive and part of the Whitebeard Pirates. Say, didn't you want to battle him in Raftel? Didn't you want to battle _Edward Newgate_? To settle your score with _Ace_?_

No. All he'd ever wanted was for his brother to be happy, to be alive, to be well. Nothing more than to know that he was alright and now…

_You killed him and you will lose your crew too and it will all be your fault._

"No!"

"Luffy!"

"Stop it! Ace's not… Ace isn't…"

"Oi!" Sabo was beginning to freak out. What the hell was wrong with him? What had happened to the person that was always positive, always cheerful and carefree? Something was really wrong. "Luffy! Luffy, c'mon, let's go back, okay?"

"Found you…" a small voice said, smiling.

"Who's there?" Sabo growled but before he could even react, a haki coated punch knocked him out. "Lu… ffy…"

* * *

The raven-haired pirate opened his eyes suddenly. He looked around, confused for a split second as to where he was to find himself on his hammock back at the Sunny. What had happened? Why was he there?

"Oh, you're awake." Luffy blinked.

"Wha…?"

"Seriously… You were on the figurehead and you suddenly collapsed. Zoro had to dive in to get you back on the deck."

Sanji? But… why was he so… And why was he…? Why was it so… dark?

"Where are… we?" he asked, still confused.

"What do you mean, idiot? We're on our way to Sabaondy. Don't you remember? We've left Thriller Bark a couple of days ago." The blond grabbed one of his cigarettes and searched for his lighter. He let out the smoke through his mouth and sighed.

_That's impossible. I… Wait a second._

He lifted his hands and looked at his chest. Akainu's scar was gone. But, how?

* * *

**A/N:**

_Ah, well. I don't know how this is going to unfold. Seriously. I've re-written this twice and I am still unsure where will it lead. Anyways, this is my own attempt on a Future!Skip fic. I just _hope_ that this won't be as bad as I think it is. Damn, I'm trying my hardest to not make Luffy look too OoC but, my God, I think I'm kind of unable to picture a Future!Luffy going back in time AND not change him too much. And yes, someone was messing with his head. Not sure what will that person end being but I'll figure it out._

_I just hope all of you, whoever reads me, that's it, enjoys my attempt and don't hesitate to say whatever you think through a review, okay? I'm pretty accepting when it comes to criticism, but it has to be constructive criticism, all flammers will be mostly ignored and/or deleted._

_Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 1: The mysterious time skip?

**Chapter 1: The mysterious time skip? Back to Sabaondy!**

Luffy watched as Sanji walked out of the men quarters as the captain tried to remember where he was exactly before coming back here. Of course he knew that he had already attained his dream of becoming the Pirate King. Damn, that fight back in Raftel had been something he would never forget.

Then, why the hell was he back before… Luffy's eyes went wide. Ace! Ace was still alive!

His arm stretched to retrieve his straw hat and fumbled in the red ribbon in search of Ace's vivre card. Pulling it out he watched as it was already burning. Now he remembered that once they had left after defeating Moria, Lola had told him that this meant that the one that gave him the paper was in danger. He had shrugged it off saying that his foster brother was strong and he could take care of himself and that he'd be mad if he ever interfered in his business, but now…

The captain shifted uneasy on the hammock. What should he do? He couldn't change the past now, could he? Besides… He crossed his arms against his chest and hung his head. Now he knew how to use haki but… if they even made it out of the mess that was going to go down in Sabaondy and they did hide from Kuma, they wouldn't last too long in the New Word, not the way they were now and especially not at the moment with Zoro still so hurt.

"Ah, damn it!" he cursed under his breath. He'd have to go alone to Impel Down. Again. Try to reach Ace before they transferred him to Marineford. Again. And worse, he'd have to face the Kuja Pirates in Amazon Lily, all over _again_.

The Straw Hat captain sighed. How would he manage to keep the low profile he was supposed to have in that time with all the knowledge he had of the times to come? He now knew that he'd be able to take the Pacifistas with ease but that would be an error because they were supposed to _be_ separated so they can become strong to face the New World when the time came to go there.

But, for now, he had to go up there. The crew would worry if they knew he was awake but not on deck with the rest of them. Luffy got off the hammock and began walking up and down the men quarters, trying to decide how the hell he was going to face this whole thing and wondering how he got here anyways.

Should he ask someone in the crew how this could've happened? Well, Nami would just hit him in the head telling him to stop talking nonsense. Zoro? He would just… say nothing. Sanji wouldn't even want to listen. Chopper was out of question, he'd think he had drank too much sea water. Franky and Brook wouldn't bat a lash about the whole thing. Which left him only with Robin. She was smart and read a lot… Maybe she would be able to find an explanation to the whole situation and a probable solution.

The thing was… How to approach her and how to explain the whole situation to her? He was as bad as always to express his worries and feelings. That much hadn't changed in those twelve years.

Setting his worries aside for a while, Luffy tried his best to act as he usually did. The feeling of dèja vu was oppressing but he shrugged it as much as he possibly could. And when Nami announced who'd be on guard for the night, the captain almost sighed in relief as Robin was nominated for it. At least he'd be able to get the archeologist alone while the others went to sleep.

As night fell and the rest of the crew retired to sleep, Luffy stayed up on the figurehead until all the doors went shut.

"Sencho?" Luffy heard behind him. It was Robin. Putting on his best grin, the raven-haired boy turned around.

"Oh, Robin" he said, hoping he'd sounded cheerful enough but seeing the woman's smile he knew he had failed miserably to accomplish his goal.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, placing the book she was carrying on the deck's table.

The Straw Hat captain sighed. Time to have an awkward talk.

"Robin, can I… eh… talk to you about… something?" he said, pushing his hat further on his head to hide his eyes. All the crew knew that this meant that he was in serious mode and the black-haired woman recognized the signs. Luffy heard the crack of a chair being crushed under the weight of someone that had taken a seat.

"Of course, Luffy." The archeologist looked at her captain with mild interest. She had noticed that he'd been acting slightly strange since he had a dive earlier that day but choose to not bring up the issue in front of the others.

The boy shifted on his seat and jumped off the figurehead to sit down cross-legged in front of her.

"Something's not right. I… I shouldn't be here, not after knowing all I know."

Robin smiled, putting her elbow on the tabletop and leaning her chin on her hand, listening to him without saying a word, not yet.

"I… Well, I don't know how to explain it. I just… came back to this time. I was…" Damn, this was more complicated than what he had expected. "I think I've traveled through time. I don't know how or why. But I've come back from twelve years in the future back to here, before… before we even reached Sabaondy. A lot of things have happened since then and… How am I supposed to act? How can I contain myself to not change things? I… I do want to change some but…"

"I see." Luffy looked up at her with a bit of surprise. "You weren't much yourself today, sencho. I don't think most of the crew have noticed but… You don't need to tell me everything that happens, if you don't want to. It's a complicated situation. Do you know if there was someone else, other than you, when you were sent here?"

The Straw Hat crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, turning red as he made an effort to remember. His eyes went wide as he remembered. "Oh. OH!" Yes, there had been someone with him at that time. Someone he and Ace had thought dead, even at the time he had been sent back to.

Sabo. First Commander of the Revolutionary Army. The brother they had believed lost forever. But he had no way to contact him and he couldn't just call his father out of the blue and it wasn't like he had his den den mushi dial.

And even if he had it, he knew how much the World Government were trying to find out where the Revolutionaries were hiding.

"There was someone but right now would be nearly, if not absolutely, impossible to get in touch with that person." Luffy pouted. He wanted to see him so badly… And, if he really did something about Ace, how would he meet Sabo in Dressrosa? They met because he had entered the Coliseum to retrieve Ace's Devil Fruit and Sabo was the one to eat it afterwards. Damn, he and Law were "friends" thanks to their alliance to take out Kaido back at the time he came from.

Too many things could change for the worst if he made a single mistake. Zoro wouldn't be able to get stronger training with his nemesis. Sanji wouldn't mature the slightest if he didn't meet with the okama and Iva-chan. Nami wouldn't be able to learn more about the New World's weather if she didn't get to that sky island. Usopp wouldn't man up and Chopper wouldn't learn so much about medicine if he didn't get to that other island. Brook and Franky wouldn't improve themselves either.

"What should I do?" Luffy groaned. He now didn't need those two years of training with Rayleigh but his crew did.

What, indeed. Things had gotten so complicated and to him this whole thing was still the biggest mystery he'd had to face up until now.

* * *

Sabo woke up in his room back at the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. His eyes fixated on the ceiling while his arms were folded beneath his head. How did he get here? He was sure he was with Luffy about to pay their respects to Ace's grave when someone attacked them and had knocked him out.

He rolled to his side, thinking hard on what had happened. He had seen someone approach them and crouch in front of them before a light had surrounded his brother and Sabo reached for him.

When he woke up he was back on Dragon's ship and for what he could see of himself he was back to his younger self and knew he didn't have the Mera Mera no Mi powers anymore.

"You still lazing around, Sabo?" a feminine voice called out from the doorframe. Sabo looked up to find Koala leaning against the door with a smirk on her face. "The boss said you should wake up and get something to eat before everything's gone from the table."

Not like the blond had any appetite. "Yeah, yeah. Coming" he answered as he pushed the blanket aside and got onto his feet.

Koala turned around. "Hey, Koala," he called before she could exit the room. "What would you say if I told you that is possible to go back in time?"

"I'd say you've hit your head or somethin'. But… you know, nothing is that impossible. Especially since Devil Fruits exist."

Devil Fruits, huh? That could be a possibility.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm on it, already! Jeez."

* * *

**A/N:**

_I'm back. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows and favs. I was so unsure how this story would be received, especially since I don't have it all planned out and I don't know how it will turn out or how will it end. But you guys have cheered me on and made me want to try it out. I'll just ask of you to be patient with me. The work is unbetaed so any mistakes will be my fault. If any of you are available and want to give a shot to read and point out the mistakes, just PM me._

_Someone asked me to put Sabo in there and here he is. They'll be separated for now but they'll eventually meet each other before or during Impel Down/Marineford, so don't worry._

_My goodness. I've written this chapter twice... So now to answer the lovlies who have left their comments on the Prologue._

**_LostFairyMantic:_**_ I haven't either. All I've read is Reincarnated!Ace fanfics so I thought it would be original to push the time back before Sabaondy. Poor Luffy, he's so confused XD. Well, I think that Luffy's going to try and act as if he doesn't know all he knows and he will try his best to repeat all the steps he made from after Thriller Bark up to his crew's disappearance in Kuma's hands. But, who knows? We all know that Law's smart and he can't be fooled so easily. Maybe he'll catch something being off? *giggle*. Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

**_Dator__ Mortis: _**_Here's the second chapter. Thanks for reading!_

**_Guest 1:_**_ Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**_Guest 2:_**_ The chapter was short due to it being the Prologue but don't expect that in the beginning they'll be huge either. Thanks for reading!_

**_ichigo1508: _**_Second chapter's up. Hope you enjoy it and keep interested in it! I'll try my best._

**_Animezpeps: _**_Second chapter's up!_

**_Ang3l S0ng: _**_Here we go. Luffy's reaction plus someone else's!_

**_Redery:_**_ Thank you!_

**_Shifuku:_**_ Thank you! So do I, Shifuku. So do I. Lol._

**_BlackGryphon101:_**_ Lol. You gave me the idea. I hope I won't disappoint you with this! Right now they can't be together, is too soon but I promise they'll meet. Luffy already knows that maybe Sabo is here too from the future and now we have two teens confused like hell. XD Second chapter's up so go read it ;)_

**_ :_**_ Thank you for reading and reviewing! Second chapter's up._

_**rugiada: **Thanks for the words! I hope people like it and have as much fun as I'm having while writing it!  
_

_Well, that's all, folks. Thanks for your comments. Keep them coming! Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 2: To the New Adventure

**Chapter 2: To the New Adventure**

The days passed by while the Thousand Sunny kept on sailing. Luffy had to become accustomed to the new situation, despite the fact that he didn't like it. He had already lived through all this and the apprehension of coming back to this time had a tight hold on him.

Nami had said that they needed to find out how were they supposed to go to Fishman Island and her worries made Luffy want to tell her that the ship needed to be wrapped around that huge bubble he didn't remember the name of. But, if he said that everyone would look at him like he had went nuts.

"Alright," the navigator said as Franky switched channels on the ship to get the shark submarine out. "Who's going to make the trip down there?"

"Me, me, me, me!" Luffy shouted, wailing his arms in excitement.

"Yohohoho! I'm in too," Brook answered.

"I wouldn't mind either," Robin chimed in with a knowing smile.

"Hai, hai…" Nami didn't even know why she'd asked in the first place.

* * *

"Hey, Robin, Brook, Luffy!" The red-haired woman sounded bored. Leaving this to Luffy and Brook had been a bad idea.

"_It's no good… it's pitch black…_" Nami heard Robin say, her tone was slightly amused which pissed the navigator off.

"_Pitch black! Whe…!_" Luffy cooed in a sing-song tone. "_Hey, I just saw something shine!_"

"_It wasn't the gleam of a monster's eye, was it? We're all done for! But wait, I'm already dead! Yohohoho! Say, Nami-san…_"

The mentioned lifted an eyebrow waiting for the bone-man to speak up.

"_What kind of panties are you wearing today?_"

"Shut the fuck up! Do your goddamn job, damn it!" she shouted in indignation. _Seriously! Why do we always end up with people worse than the last one?!_ She thought.

"Hey, you guys, the Shark Sub #3 has a max depth of five meters, so be careful!" Franky said, seriousness plastered on his tone.

"_Hm? The hull of the ship is creaking, isn't it?_" Someone said.

"_We're under five meters right now…_" Robin announced.

"_Oh! That's what it is_," Luffy mused, giggling.

"_That's a little severe! We're going to get crushed by the water pressure!_" Brook said slightly hysterical.

"_Hey! It's the monster from earlier! It's still here!_" Luffy yelled as he looked through the bullseye of the sub.

Robin, looking the way the captain was laughed softly. "_My, what a big mouth you have._"

"_Holy crap!_" Luffy exclaimed as the sea monster tried to swallow them whole. "_We're going to get eaten!_"

"It's no good, this thing is no good," Usopp began chanting as he was looking at the vast sea in front of them.

"I don't want to go… in the shark sub," Chopper added, eyes slightly damp with fresh tears.

"Nami-swan~! I made some delicious tarts from the 'Horror Pears' that were growing on Thriller Bark!"

"Wow! Those look great, Sanji-kun!" the navigator said as the chef put them on the table. "But we're still on a fix." She took a spoonful and almost melted. "Delicious!"

"It's the same as when we were stuck on the "Sky Island" issue, huh?"

"Yeah," Nami sighed, "even if we know what direction to go, we don't know _how_ to get there."

"How we get there, to Fishman Island?" Chopper asked with a depressed tone.

In that moment the submarine emerged from the water and the door busted open letting the insiders come out of it. "Bwa! We're out!"

"That was fun!" Brook announced.

"Welcome back!" Nami greeted. "Good work you guys!"

"It's no good! We couldn't see the ocean floor at all," Luffy said as he stretched. He thought for a second, trying to find something he would probably have said. "Does it really exist? This 'Merman Island' or whatever."

"Yohoho, this was my first time in a submarine."

"The Log Pose says it's gotta be right under us, but…" Nami sighed as her eyes were on the device attached to her wrist. "No good… I should have asked Lola more about it when I had the chance to."

Luffy's eyes drifted to the surface as his haki noticed something wrong in it and a second after the same monster that had chased them underwater came out of it. "It's that thing from before! It found us! It's the Sea Rabbit!"

The monster pounced towards the Sunny and Luffy grinned. "Don't think you can beat me when you're out of the water! _Gomu gomu no…_" the captain stretched his arm backwards while twisting it and let it go forward, "_rifle!_" It impacted right on the sea rabbit's sternum.

"I thought it would be bigger…" Usopp commented, folding his arms onto his chest.

"In comparison to Oz… We're good for now," Chopper added looking at the monster with awe.

"He spit something up." Sanji said furrowing his brows as he looked as something came flying out of the sea rabbit's mouth while it was falling back to the ocean.

"Cai-" Luffy put his hands on his mouth as the name was about to spill out of it unintentionally. He now was the only one knowing the mermaid's name.

"A person? No, wait…" Nami added with her jaw agape.

"It can't be!" Franky shouted.

"It… it can't be!" Sanji's mood changing immediately to one of absolute love.

The mermaid landed on Sanji as the others looked at her with awe and surprise. All, except the Straw Hat captain. As much as he was trying to act as if he had never seen a mermaid, he couldn't. Looking at Caimie now made him remember everything they had lived in Fishman Island. Even though, in this time, they hadn't gone there yet.

"Wah! I've crushed a human person!" the mermaid yelled in alarm. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

* * *

"Oh. Oh, I'm perfectly fine. What about you?" Sanji said in his most serious, sweet tone of voice. Becoming the damn love-annoying-cook that came to the surface each time he met a beautiful lady for the very first time. And not for the first time…

"She has…" Franky began and Nami interrupted him.

"No way, is it really…?!"

"A mermaid!?" the rest finished for her as everyone watched the fish-girl on the deck of their ship.

"Wah! Lots of human people!" Caimie yelled alarmed.

As everyone looked Sanji doing his silly dance over meeting Caimie, the girl could only giggle at his display.

"I've never seen a real mermaid before in my life! Did you say your name was Caimie-chan?"

"And what happened to Kokoro-baasan, huh?" Usopp interrupted him while crossing his arms on his chest and looking at him with skepticism.

Suddenly, all the excitement of the moment dropped for the ship's cook as he sunk down on the deck's floor.

"Thriller Bark? No… that was not true fear. What was it that struck true fear into my heart, you ask…?" he began mumbling.

"Okay, okay, Sanji! We'll pretend it never happened!" Usopp rushed to apologize.

"You guys are just rude…" Nami said slightly annoyed.

Luffy, being himself and forgetting these kind of things added: "Huh? Kokoro-baasan was a mermaid? But she walked around and stuff!"

"Oh, right… you never had a chance to find out, huh? A matter of timing if I remember correctly," Franky said thoughtfully.

dude

"Kokoro-baasan a mermaid? That's gross!"

"Don't say things like these!" Nami scolded him while punching his face. "Honestly… what do these men think mermaids are…" the navigator sighed.

"This mermaid is cute enough, though," Robin added with a smile on her face. One of those smiles she put on when something seemed interesting on his point of view.

* * *

After Caimie's call to her friend, Luffy decided to go help her out. Well, he had thought about it and remembering the shock of the crew as they found out who Hachi was when twelve years ago they got to where that Duval dude was… It couldn't be helped, besides he _was_ hungry and the thought of takoyaki was making his mouth water.

The mermaid called the fishes to give them directions and everyone, even Luffy after so many years, was amazed. The Straw Hat captain heard footsteps approaching and as he turned around he was glad to see Zoro.

"Ah, Zoro!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Are we setting off? You guys found a way to Fishman Island already?" he asked as he got rid of the sweat with a towel.

"Something like that," the raven-haired boy said pointing at Caimie. "Check it out, Zoro! It's a mermaid, her name's Caimie! It's a real one! Cool, huh?"

Oh, a mermaid, huh?" the green-haired man said as he began to remember that baasan from Water Seven and made that image disappear from his memories. "I guess, there's a first time for everything."

"It vanished! The memory just went poof!" Chopper yelled alarmed.

"I'm so worried about Hacchin…" Caimie sighed. "His voice sounded so weak… they must be doing horrible things to him."

"He's tough. He'll be alright," Pappagg comforted her. "But, you guys have been pretty fast on offering your help. Are you confident on your fighting abilities?"

"We're strong!" Luffy argued. They were. Even though they weren't as strong as in the time he came from… those Flying Riders or whatever they were called were like flies to them.

"Anyways, I warn you that this gang of kidnappers aren't the only ones in this archipelago. There are several others, too," the star said. "It's of common knowledge that human trafficking is a good business, even if it's not totally legal. There's a lot of involvement in it and the prices are high too, especially on mermaids. There's a group of three fishmen who've been trying to capture Caimie."

"Buying and selling people?! That's not right," Sanji said with a serious look, obviously upset about this fact.

"Yeah. As for Hachi of the takoyaki shop… I'm sure that since we were eaten by that sea monster he thought that the Makuro crew had finally set their hands on her. We didn't show up for a while so he probably went to find out by himself and that's why he got caught."

"Yes… that's probably what happened. Hacchin is such a good person… he's nice and honest," Caimie added, sighing.

"You say he's an octopus and called Hachi? It kind of reminds me of an octopus-like with that same name we met a while back," Zoro mentioned.

"Yeah, it that's _him_ I wouldn't want to rescue him…" Sanji added, letting the smoke out of his mouth. "But it couldn't be, would it?"

Luffy said nothing and went ahead to the figurehead. He already knew what his crew was thinking and what would come up ahead of them. And despite all of it, twelve years ago they ended up helping the octopus and Nami had been fine with it so there was nothing to worry about. Not yet, anyways…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well, I know this is progressing slowly and I'm sorry but you know, Luffy can't change much at this point, yet. Besides, what would've been the point of this time-skip if he began to change everything? He knows that what has to happen in Sabaondy is for the better for the crew and even though he really wants to not let the crew be separated a second time, he can't help it if he really wants his nakama to get stronger for the New World._

_Changes will come at Impel Down and Marineford, because yes, the War of the Best has to happen. But, who knows what will happen there with this change of events? Anyways, we're still a bit far behind those events. I'll really try to make things progress to a faster pace but I can't guarantee it._

_Now to respond to my lovelies who've left their thoughts on chapter one!_

_**Redery:**__ Aw, thank you! Yes, he definitely will and man, were you kind of reading my thoughts? Even though I had thought of Sabo showing up a bit later, like when they're trying to escape ID. And of course Luffy will unleash himself with Magellan, after all he will be "alone" there and nothing much will change. But there's something bothering me. So, I'd appreciate if we could, I don't know, have a small talk via PM?_

_**LostFairyMantic:**__ I know right?! Lol. That was the point on this time-skip fic, after all. He has to be a bit smarter and mature-like. Twelve years have enough room for it to happen._

_**Dator Mortis:**__ Thank you! I am, too. It was such a rushed story that came to my mind on a whim, but it seems people are liking it! I'm glad you finally found something to read that interests you!_

_**DoubleM7:**__ I know right? That's why it's kinda interesting, don't you agree? Um… I don't think he would team up with Kuro or Arlong. But he will definitely meet up with Bon-chan, Buggy, Crocodile and Daz Bones in Impel Down. Not to mention Iva-chan and Jimbei._

_**general yumi:**__ Thank you! Well, something big will happen once Ace meets up with Sabo, that's for sure. Look forward to it! Well, the only person who'd be calm and understanding enough to put the worries Luffy's carrying into words would be her. She wouldn't judge him as crazy or anything of the likes._

_**Ang3l S0ng:**__ Thank you! Here's the new update, hope you enjoy it!_

_**MonkDdrgn: **__Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you keep on enjoying it!_

_**Water-Fox-Raine:**__ Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Nurofen:**__ I know! And his problems have just begun! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Lightningblade49:**__ Robin hasn't been someone to react strongly to things. She's a calm, rational and thoughtful person so is normal for her to be like that. Well, at least, that's how I see and perceive her, anyways._

_**FindingThatDamnedOnePiece:**__ Well, as I've said in the author notes of this update, things are gonna be a bit slow for now. Hope you can bear with me for a while. Thanks for trying it out, though!_

_That's it for now, see you on the next update!_


	4. Chapter 3: Heading back to Sabaondy

**Chapter 3: Heading back to Sabaondy**

After the small fight against Duval and the Makoro crew to rescue Hachi, the Straw Hat crew were able to finally taste the takoyaki Caimie had promised then. Along the way they gained the friendship, even though unrequired, of Duval, whom now had a brand new face thanks to Sanji.

"So now we're heading to Sabaondy Archipelago," Caimie said while holding a map of the route they had to take.

"Do we have to go there to be able to go to Fishman Island?" Usopp asked, absentmindedly.

"Well, us fishmen and mermaids and the likes can just dive straight there, but since you guys are humans wouldn't be able to make it alive due to the sea pressure," Hachi explained.

"Yeah, even our submarine couldn't make it that far," Franky agreed.

"Alright, pay attention everyone!" Pappag said out loud as he stood on one of the ship's rails. "It looks like you're all in the dark about how things work out, so it's time for somebody to explain the ins and outs of this area so you all are aware of it." The starfish cleared his throat. "First up: actually, there are two ways to get to the New World from here. But for outlaws like yourselves, there's only one which would be fit and open for ya'll."

All the crew left whatever they were doing to sit down and listen to him.

"The first way would make a request to the World Government. This would lead to them open the way over the Red Line and go through the Holy Land Mariejoa, which lies at the peak. But for pirates, like you, there's no way they would agree to let you through and you wouldn't get permission, whatsoever."

"Wait, walking over the Red Line? What does it mean?" Chopper asked.

"Well, you'd have to leave your ship behind and get a new one once you reached the other side," Pappag said as if it was the most logical thing to do.

"Leave the ship behind?!" Franky roared.

"Yeah. It'd cost a bit of cash and the application would take a while to come through, but that'd be the safest way to get there and is what most people opt to do…" The starfish shook its head. "However, on the route you'll be taking, your ship comes with you. It's 'the Ocean-Floor Route', which goes straight to Fishman Island!"

"But that route isn't the safest one to take," Caimie added, smiling.

"Hey, Caimie! I don't remember giving the story back to you!" Pappag said slightly upset.

"Plenty of people who tried to take that path ended up getting eaten by sea monsters or Sea Kings, ship and all."

"Huh?!"

"Uh… I don't think I wanna go to Fishman Island after all…" Chopper said, slightly afraid.

"Me either…" Usopp added.

"Wait a minute. Caimie, you said ship and all, right?" As the mermaid nodded, Nami added. "But what kind of ship can travel through the ocean floor?"

"This ship, of course!"

"But this ship doesn't have the ability to dive…" Franky murmured, thoughtfully.

"No! That's fine. You see, in that huge wall that goes around the whole world… the Red Line, there's just one tiny little hole in a certain place…" Caimie stopped for a second and then added as she saw the alarm on the crew's faces. "Oh, but of course, from our perspective it's a really huge one. And that's where Fishman Island is!"

"It's pretty much straight under Mariejoa. You just have to dive ten thousand meters underwater and you're there. Is a pretty amazing place, too!" Hachi tried to reassure them.

"Wasn't that sky island ten thousand meters up in the sky too?" Zoro said as he scratched his head. This whole thing was like having a freaking déjà vu.

"That's why you need to get your ship coated at the island where we're headed!" Caimie chimed in.

"Coating?" Nami and Franky said in disbelief, having no idea what the heck were they talking about.

"Woah!" Luffy exclaimed.

"How lovely!"

"That's Sabaondy Archipelago!"

* * *

But only one person knew what was up in the oven for them in that place. In more than just one way, at that. Once they got to where Rayleigh should've been, Shakky's bar, they headed for the Sabaondy Park where Caimie got abducted by human traffickers where a mermaid was a big of a catch.

After contacting with the ex-Flying Fish Riders, the whole crew joined them in pursuit of the ones that had dared touch one of the precious Straw Hat friends.

"I should've warned her properly about the kind of place this was!" Pappag whined. "I feel like an idiot for even coming here in the first place. I should've made sure Caimie never set foot here, no matter what I had to do to stop her!"

"I'm sorry, Straw Hat… I was trying to give you a hand and ended up giving you more trouble."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luffy refuted as he was getting more and more irritated. Damn, he'd went through this at one point and now it was happening all over again. "You guys haven't done anything wrong. The three of you are our friends now, aren't you? So, we're going to save Caimie no matter what it takes. Stop crying already!"

"Oh… you…!"

"Those are the Flying Fish Riders!" Hachi exclaimed as his eyes met with the newcomers.

"Let's hitch a ride!"

* * *

As Luffy got on the Flying Fish along the rider, the Straw Hat captain began to think about all the things he'd done over the years, but especially on this very day. The way things turned out wasn't the best but hell if he had any regrets. He'd do anything for his friends and Caimie was definitely one.

Should he, though, repeat all that went down in that devastating day? He knew he should, at least he had to lure Kuma to Sabaondy so they could be separated because telling his crew to split up and meet right there two years from now wouldn't work. They would just question his common sense.

_Ah, hell… I'll just have to get a repeat of the whole thing. Even though if now I'm pretty much confident that I'll be able to take down all those robots by myself, things can't change this much!_

The sound of a Den Den Mushi made him pay attention to what he had on hands right there.

"Ah, is the boss! They seem to have found the ones who abducted the mermaid!"

"They did?! Then let's hurry up!" Luffy answered.

It was true that this very day was still imprinted like fire in his head. The way he burst in that auction house, how that damn World Noble treated Hachi when they discovered he was a fishman and shoot at him… He was sure he would get angry all over again, but that was fine. Those despicable monsters deserved a good beating. And he wouldn't as much as hold back.

"Burst right through!" he yelled as he saw that they were right in front of the damn building.

"Wha-!"

"What's all this ruckus?!"

"Luffy?! And… Zoro!"

"Ah… Caimie!"

Before he even thought a way to approach the situation, the raven-haired boy began to run towards the stage.

"Caimie! Wait right there!"

"Wait, Straw Hat! Nyu…!" Hachi said as he grabbed him with his six extra hands.

"What'ya mean?! She's right there!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to set himself free.

"Yeah, she is but look carefully at the situation! She has one of those collars on, not to mention that the Tenryuubito are involved now!"

"A fishman! A fishman's here! How disgusting!"

"Don't let it near me!"

"Go back to the sea, you monster!"

"It's like Robin said… Fishmen and merfolk are… absolutely discriminated against…!"

"They're what?!" Chopper asked in alarm.

As Luffy was trying to get to the stage, the sound of a gunshot stopped him on his tracks and as he looked back, the same nightmare that twelve years ago had unfolded… It was like someone had set a snail that could reproduce images on rewind and on replay.

Right when that happened the annoying, disgusting voice of that Tenryuubito reached his ears once more as he mocked Hachi as if he wasn't even a person. As if… it was less than a mountain of junk that you had to get rid of.

"Hachi!" Nami's scream came right after. And Luffy could feel the anger and the rage surge through his whole system once more.

"Ah, thank goodness. He shot it… If it had come any closer we might have caught something from it…"

He had had enough of this bullshit. Luffy turned around and began to step up. When he was going past Hachi, the fishman grabbed him.

"That's enough, Straw Hat… Please…" he panted "wai…" The octopus coughed. "You promised… even if something or somebody gets shot… right before your eyes, you mustn't go up against… the Tenryuubito…!"

"Stupid fish… Blabbing your mouth off even though I shot you… You're getting on my nerves…!"

At that, Luffy lifted his gaze and glared right at the stupid man. Oh, yes. He was about to pay for what he'd done and said. Now he wasn't getting away with the bullshit he'd pulled off.

"Stop it, Straw Hat! You'll never get off this island unscathed!"

_Watch me as I do._ That was his thought.

"What's this guy up to?" one of the people in the audience said.

"Is he serious?" Kid mumbled.

"And don't get me started on you!" the Tenryuubito said as he shot again.

Luffy's glare was now wild, one of pure hatred as he came up near the noble and his hand impacted on the Tenryuubito with a well-deserved punch, sending him flying several steps upwards.

"Sorry, guys. I know that if you hit one of these guys… one Marine Admiral will show up with a hoard of battleships in tow."

"Why did you go and punch him? I wanted to slice him up!" Zoro said as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Well, here's the third chapter. I know I've skipped plenty of the original scenes but I didn't want it to get too slow, but neither too fast so, yeah._

_Woot, Luffy hit that World Noble. He fucking deserved it. Always hated those snobs good-for-nothing._

_Now to respond to the lovelies who've left their comments:_

_**Dator Mortis:**__ Why thank you! No, until everything at Impel Down and Marineford has went down he won't tell anything. And taking his crew there would change too many things. They wouldn't have a chance there, remember that Zoro's in no shape for another fight. Here's the next update! Hope you enjoy!_

_**general yumi:**__ I'll try my best. I hated the fact that Whitebeard died too, I'll try hard to prevent him from going down, can't promise much, though!_

_**BlackGryphon101:**__ Glad you're liking it! I can feel proud if people say they're looking forward to it or they like it so far. And no, he won't be able to have a thorough talk with Rayleigh and as I've been saying, I don't want to change too many things. Besides, remember that Rayleigh's a retired pirate, true he's willing to help them out but he won't get involved that much in the New Pirate Era's affairs. Oh, I don't doubt he would but remember that (if I'm correct) he said that his own era passed by already and that now was the time for a new one. So, no, Rayleigh won't take part in Marineford. Sabo will, though. More of Sabo will come soon, you can tell with this chapter that I'm trying to get there as soon as possible._

_**Awsme Grl:**__ Why, thank you! I know it's uncommon and that's why I went with it since no one has done this before! Hope you keep on enjoying it!_

_**Ace Portgas D:**__ Thank you! Here's the new chapter! And I love your nickname *smirks*_

_**Ang3l S0ng:**__ Well, that scene won't show up. I wanted to make it go as quickly as possible. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!_

_**DoubleM7:**__ Thank you! I was already planning on skipping scenes. Would've been too boring to re-read what you already know is gonna happen, right?_

_**Lightningblade49:**__ Yes, that's what I thought too. It would be a too radical change of events and, honestly, Oda did a great thing with the 2 years skip. And yes, definitely he'll get a higher prize on his head. And that's the plan!_

_Well, here's the third one. I'm already working on the fourth one so, you'll get a new update soon! I couldn't wait a whole week to update xD._

_See y'all soon!_


	5. Chapter 4: Supernovas encounter

**Chapter 4: Supernovas encounter**

In no time, the auction house went into chaos. The eldest of the Tenryuubito grabbed his own gun and pointed it towards Luffy and Sanji was the fastest to react by kicking the weapon out of the man's hand.

While the cook took care of the remaining, Franky hurried to Caimie so they could set her free. The World Nobles' bodyguards shouted for someone to call on the Marines and other guards were showing up insistently to get rid of them.

"I see that you scum are trying to defy us to the very end!"

"Caimie's not a 'thing' you can sell!" Luffy shouted out of anger.

"Call an Admiral and his battleships! Let them put these low-lives in their place!"

"Get down!" Zoro warned. "_Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!_" The attack flew past his crew mates and made a clean cut on the fish tank where Caimie was trapped.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Nami shouted at the swordsman.

"Caimie, stay right there, we're coming!" Hachi yelled.

"Thank you, Hacchin!"

Right then another hoard of Flying Fish Riders smashed into the building leaving Robin, Brook and Usopp with the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Good luck out there!"

"Be careful!"

"Thank you!"

"Out you go!"

"You know, I never said I was able to fly!" Usopp yelped as he was thrown out of the Flying Fish.

For good or bad, Usopp ended up landing on one of the Tenryuubito. "Ah, sorry, old man!"

"These pirates don't know when to quit!"

"Usopp, Robin, Brook!" Luffy exclaimed with relief.

"_Clutch_!"

"Luffy, where's Caimie?" Usopp asked.

"Over there! We're getting outta here as soon as we get that collar-bomb out of her neck. There's battleships and an Admiral on their way!"

"I see… Oi! What was that…?!" the sniper asked in alarm.

"Oh. Trust me, Straw Hat-ya, the Marines are already here." A man said calmly. "If you're worried about the Marines, they've been here all along. Since the auction began, that's it."

"What? Seriously?"

"After all, the Marine Headquarters do have a post on this archipelago." Law smiled. "But I doubt they thought someone would actually touch any Tenryuubito."

"Oh. You're Trafalgar Law. Luffy, that's a pirate," Robin said as a matter of fact. Well, it wasn't like the raven-haired boy didn't know him. Back on his time they were… friends? Not exactly but they weren't enemies anymore either.

"You've put quite a show, you and your crew," Law laughed.

"Caimie!"

Luffy turned around and as he was about to unleash his Haoushoku haki, someone else did, as the remaining Tenryuubito fainted. Who…? Rayleigh! It was the old man!

"See? What'd I tell you, Giant-kun? The place is in total chaos."

"R-Rayleigh!" Hachi exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh? The coating engineer? Who?"

"Oh! Why if it isn't Hachi! That's you, isn't it? It's been a while!" Rayleigh exclaimed with pleasure. "What are you doing in a place like this and with all those wounds?" As he turned he saw Caimie. "Oh, don't worry. No need to explain."

Rayleigh looked carefully at the situation at hand and nodded once.

"I see. You got yourself in some big trouble, huh, Hachi? And you guys saved him, right? Now then…"

The old man unleashed his own Haoushoku haki to make the rest of the guards faint.

"What? What the heck did he…?"

"What the fuck's that old man…?" Sanji spouted.

"And that Straw Hat… It certainly suits a fearless man like yourself. I wanted to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy!"

* * *

"Looks like we're involved in this whether we like it or not… They're acting as if we're their accomplices," Law said with amusement.

"Oi! I got to see first-hand if Straw Hat Luffy's as crazy as rumors say but I sure am not in the mood to stick around too much to face an Admiral right out of the blue," Kid replied.

"Oh, by the way," Rayleigh said, "I won't be using that 'power' I just used any more than this, so now is all up to you, guys." The old man smiled. "It would be irritating if the marines caught on who I really am."

"Well, the longer we stick around, the more of 'em we'll have to deal with." Kid sighed, his tone was bored. "We'll be going ahead, if you don't mind. Oh, and while we're at it, we'll do you guys a favor!" Luffy and Law looked back towards Eustass Kid glaring daggers at him. "We'll take the guys loitering around, so don't bother your little selves with this shit."

Without even thinking it twice, both Law and the raven-haired boy ran up the damn auditorium stairs to follow Kid. Like hell they'd let him do as he pleased and "owe" him a damn favor in the future.

"Here they come!"

"There's three and all of them are captains!"

"From the right to the left, they're worth three hundred million, three hundred and fifteen millions and two hundred million beli respectively!"

_How nostalgic…_ Luffy thought. "You guys stand back, I can handle this myself."

"I told you to stay outta this!" Kid said annoyed.

"Try to order me around once more and I'll take ya out first, Eustass," Law said nonchalantly.

"Mortars! Fire!"

"_Gomu gomu no… Fuusen_!" Luffy inflated himself to repel the cannon balls that were thrown at him.

"_Repel_!" Kid said as the cannon balls went right back at the marines.

"_Room_," Law smirked as he and the one in charge of the marines got inside of his Devil Fruit power's circle. Once inside, Law unsheathed his sword and cut the man. "_Shambles_." The cannon ball that had gone straight to him changed positions with the marine's head.

"Cannons won't work on these guys! All three of them… are Fruit Users!"

"My, my. There are more than what I first thought…" Law said, sighing.

"You guys have some crazy abilities…" Luffy commented as he set his hands on his hips. He wanted to go all out but with them… he couldn't risk it yet.

"Yours is the weirdest of all," Kid spat.

"Even mortars don't work on them…"

"They're not called infamous for nothing, after all!"

"We just have to hold on until Admiral Kizaru gets here!"

"Do you really think we'll wait that long?" Law asked with an evil grin, throwing the severed head towards the rest of the marines.

"Ah! A severed head!"

"Don't drop me!"

"How the hell can you talk?!"

"I don't know but my body feels hot!"

"You don't have one! Oh, that one? It's burning up…"

"Yeah, and it's too hot!"

"You can feel it?!"

"Anyways, stay out of that guy's circle!"

"_Room_."

"Uh, you mean this one?"

"Uh-huh, that's the one."

"Now, now. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"_Gear third."_

The marines took a step back as Luffy inflated the bone of his arm.

"What's with that arm!?"

"This? Is the arm of a giant!" the Straw Hat pointed out as a matter of fact.

"Don't panic, get your weapons ready, he has to have a weakness!"

"Wha…! The weapons are flying away!"

"What the heck's that?"

"Man, what's this? Is already over?" Zoro said, disappointed.

"Looks like the other two were also Fruit Users," Sanji commented.

"I like the look of this!" Rayleigh said as he laughed out loud.

"Well, seems that with this their military formation's screwed up…" Kid sighed.

* * *

Once they escaped the Marines military ring, the Straw Hat crew followed Rayleigh back to Shakky's bar where they maintained a rather calm conversation. There the rest of the pirates discovered who Rayleigh was and as Usopp had attempted to find out if the One Piece was real or not, Luffy had to stop his prying mouth. He did know that the legendary treasure existed. Hell, he had obtained it from where he came from but the rest of them didn't have to know as much as he already did.

Now, things were about to get messy. He knew it and also acknowledged the fact that he couldn't change a damn thing if he really wanted to let things go smoothly from now on. Still, having to lose them was hurting him all over again.

Once they agreed to meet with Rayleigh in three days at the Sunny, they all set out of Shakky's local and were trying to decide where the hell to "hide" so they didn't have to face the admiral that surely was already on the archipelago.

"Luffy, stand back!" he heard his crew say. Slightly confused, the raven-haired pirate looked forward to meet face-to-face with one of the Pacifistas. He knew this wasn't the real Kuma yet.

Trying to act as if he didn't know that, the Straw Hat captain asked: "Who's that?"

"That guy's one of the Shichibukai!" they said as all of them got on guard.

"A Shichibukai?! But… why do you all know him?" Yes, it was strange and he didn't remember they did know Kuma at the time. Damn his memory.

"Make sure he doesn't hit you with that attack!" Sanji warned. "That's a kind of shockwave!"

"Shock… wha-?!" A light began to shine on the palm of the Pacifista and Luffy, annoyed, could only think that it was too damn slow.

Luffy waited until the last moment to dodge the beam that was aimed at him. "That wasn't a shockwave at all!"

"That was… a beam!" Chopper chirped as his eyes turned into gleaming stars of admiration.

"This is not the time to be admiring it!" Usopp freaked out.

"Bartholomew Kuma…" Robin mumbled.

"That bastard…!" Zoro said through gritted teeth.

"Is that the one who showed up back after we won in Thriller Bark?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. He used those paw-palm-like to create those shockwaves that got us beaten.

"He was planning to dispose of us back then and there. He must've realized that he didn't get us so he's back to finish the job!"

"This is payback for what you did back there! _Coup de vent!_" Franky shouted as he let his attack be released and hit the cyborg straight on. Which did almost nothing.

"_Gear Second_," Luffy let his blood stream run wild as the steam began to flow through his body. "I know you're strong, so I'm going all out."

But he knew he had to contain himself. Damn, it was so hard to not just destroy the thing right away so he could give his comrades a chance to run for it. But if he did something too flashy and changed everything, from this point out it would be a mess. All of his nakama needed the two year skip to get stronger or else they wouldn't be able to make it out of —even— Fishman Island.

And, on top of that, despite hearing what Sanji said, he knew that none of them were even a match for this one robot standing in front of them. Nevertheless the other one to come, the commander of these machines _and_ the real Shichibukai. Rayleigh would come and take care of the Admiral. He knew as much…

_Damn it all… Here we are once more_, Luffy though as he prepared himself for this "one-sided" battle.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, I know. I'm kind of late. Sorry! I've got a job, which is taking some of my free time and I don't know how long it will take me between updates. I haven't forgotten this story and as far as I know I'm planning on finishing it._

_I am trying my hardest to speed-up the pace of this first scenes so that's why there's a lot of summarized stages. Have me some patience, alright? As you can see, we're almost there. Maybe one or two more chapters before we begin with the Impel Down and War of the Best arcs._

_Now to answer those lovely reviews!_

_**Pinkus-pyon:**__ Gracias, aunque no hay mucho que haya cambiado, sólo los pensamientos de Luffy._

_**Sisimiura:**__ Why, thank you! Yeah, this Luffy is definitely interesting. Lol. I think we all hope he can!_

_**Guest 1: **__Here's the update! Sorry it's so late!_

_**Taira Kaiko:**__ Thanks! Here's a new update!_

_**DoubleM7:**__ Lol! I know, right?! Luffy really went and did it, AGAIN! Yup. At least one more ally! Sabo for the win!_

_**ImpsDream:**__ Why, thank you! Well, this one's a bit late but I already said my reasons for it. Yeah, I know, but if Luffy did change things up from the get go, that would be bad, don't you agree? Oh, don't worry, I'm planning on it so, look forward to what'll happen! And, yup, no spoilers! Don't wanna ruin the mood of the story! Here's the new chapter *heart*._

_**Ace Portgas D:**__ Here's the next one!_

_**JoshRand1982:**__ Yes, I'm planning to do that and I'll definitely will skip most of Amazon Lily stuff so, don't worry over that!_

_Thank you all for the lovely comments, they keep me going. So, stick to it! I won't force anyone to leave a review but it's nice to know what you people think!_

_That's all for now. See y'all on the next update!_


	6. Chapter 5: The pain of a second loss

**Chapter 5: The pain of a second loss**

The Twelfth Grove had become an all-out war between one of the Pacifistas and the Straw Hat Pirate crew. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Nami, Robin and Brook couldn't do much, except dodge as best as they possibly.

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were the only ones who, despite everything, tried their hardest to take the cyborg down. The raven-haired captain found it hard to pull down his strength several notches so nothing went too far in the fight. But he knew of Zoro's bad condition and just wanted to go really all-out.

"_Santoryuu…_"

"_Gomu gomu no…_"

"_Diablo…_"

"_Mouton Jet 36 poundo hou!_"

All three combined attacks hit the target, sending the Pacifista flying. The rest of the crew shouted in delight as they approached carefully in case the thing stood up again.

"They did it!" Nami exclaimed.

"They're amazing!" Chopper added.

"The opponent's a Shichibukai, I don't think he'll go down that easily and you can tell by the others' faces," Robin said eloquently.

"Does he have a twin?" Sanji asked as he lighted a cigarette.

"Anyway, if he had been the real one, he'd be teleporting around to avoid our attacks. Most importantly…" Zoro took a deep breath, trying to regain control over his body. "He doesn't use those shockwaves and he doesn't have those paw-like things on his palm…"

"Which means that if this one's really a fake, that also implies that there may be more like this strong one," Sanji concluded.

As they were discussing this, one of the cyborg's hands was lifted and a beam was shoot. The three power-monsters barely dodged it and it scratched Zoro's abdomen.

"Oi! Zoro! Are you okay? Did it hit you so bad that you can't stand up?!"

"Luffy! Forget about that! Our priority is taking this guy out first!" Sanji warned him.

"Damn, you're right…" the Straw Hat captain said through gritted teeth.

Chopper moved fast as he put himself in front of the damn robot.

"_Kokutei… Roseo Metel!_" he shouted as his hooves landed a devastating blow against the Pacifista's torso, making it take a few steps back but his left hand was already charging the light beam. Franky moved faster and with his _Strong Hammer_ deflected the aimed beam and continued his chain of attacks with his boxing skills. One of the robot's fists sent him flying and his fall was stopped by Robin's arm-like net.

"He can take us all in close combat!" Usopp shouted, half panicking.

"Watch out bellow there!" Everyone's eyes flew upwards as they saw Brook falling from the sky as he unsheathed his sword. "Here I come! _Swallow Bond en Avant!_" But the attack, instead of piercing… "Oh… I seem to have stopped?" As the skeleton said that, the Pacifista opened his mouth and the light of the beam appeared. "Wait… you don't mean to…"

"_Hissatsu… Atlas Suisei!_" Usopp shouted as he shot one of his weapon balls towards the cyborg. "What? He's acting strange…?"

"He's like me!" Franky shouted. "He may seem tough but he's just a modified human with implanted weaponry! One of your explosives went into its mouth!"

"Nami-san, watch out! He has you in his spotlight!" Sanji shouted.

"Wha- Oh, no!"

"_Ochenta fleur: Cuatro Mano… Shock!_" Robin's spawned arms shot down and made the mouth shut down, provoking him to swallow his own beam.

The explosion that followed made Usopp shout that he had autodestructed himself.

"Sorry to get you so late, big guy…" Nami said, "but I have a storm warning for you!" The navigator moved her Clima Tact and with an evil smirk shouted: "_Thunder Lance Tempo_!"

The lightning shot down onto the Pacifista. Although the robot began to shot his beams everywhere as if he had gone mad.

"He… he went berserk!" Chopper shouted as the whole crew tried to run for it, dodging as much as they possibly could.

"You lose your head… you lose the fucking fight!" Sanji said as he prepared his Diable Jamble once more.

"Oi! Pass him to me!" Zoro yelled as he put his bandana on.

"That damn stubborn marimo…" the cook mumbled as he ran towards the damn thing. "_Diable Jamble… Flambage Shoot!_"

"_Kyuutoryuu…_"

"Zoro… has become three…?!" Chopper said as he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.

"_Ashura…_" The Pacifista began to prepare for a beam. "_Ma Kyuusen_." But the shot didn't happen as Zoro practically passed him by with his own attack.

"_Gear Third_…" Luffy mumbled as he began to inflate his arm bone. "Here I go!"

"Get him Luffy!"

"_Gomu Gomu no…_"

"Smash him to pieces!" Usopp yelled.

"_Giant… Rifle!_"

* * *

"A rest would be good, but first we should hide in case someone else found us…" Someone pointed out.

"Rest sounds great… just gimme a break for a second," Luffy sighed.

"You guys piss me off!" They heard.

"Wha-?! Another enemy?" Usopp said as he looked everywhere.

"Huh?"

"Where's that voice coming from?"

"Up there!" Chopper shouted as he pointed at the sky.

"Who're you?!" Luffy said as he tried to see the new appearance.

"Oi, oi. Seriously, PX-4?"

"Oh, fuck! Another one? Is it the real one, now?!"

"Damn, how do I explain this to Vegapunk?" Sentomaru sighed.

"Whether is the real one or just another fake, is not the point here. We can't just fight another of these things right out of the blue," Sanji said through gritted teeth.

"And who the hell are you, Broadaxe bastard!?"

"Calling people by the weapons they carry, I see…"

"Who are you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Well, at least you could tell us your name!"

"I'm Sentomaru, the man with the tightest mouth in the whole world. And I didn't tell you this because you asked, I just felt like doing so. Now, get 'em, PX-1!"

"Beams. This makes the third strange-looking machine," Sanji pointed out as all of them avoided the damn attack.

"Rather than solving a damn puzzle, we should be thinking about saving our own lives," Zoro said as he sheathed his swords.

"Yeah. Time to run! Don't stick together! Split up!" Luffy shouted as he avoided another beam.

"Running sounds good!" Chopper agreed.

"The three of us should go different ways!" the Straw Hat captain told Zoro and Sanji.

"Right. Will you be alright?" the cook asked the swordsman.

"Oh, shaddup!" Zoro replied with annoyance.

Zoro, Usopp and Brook took off towards one point. Nami, Sanji and Franky went another way. While Luffy, Robin and Chopper went the other way.

"They're scattering and running for it! Don't let them escape Groove Twelve, PX-1! We don't want to lose them!"

"Everyone! We'll meet at the Sunny in three days!"

"Roger that!"

"_Hissatsu… Choukemuriboshi!_" Usopp shouted as he turned around to shoot a smoke bomb.

"That was very useful, yohohoho!"

The bridge exploded into thousand of pieces.

"Shit… they blew up the bridge!"

Luffy looked back as he saw the cyborg going after Sanji and his companions.

"He went that way… are they alright?" the captain mumbled.

"You have no time to be worrying about the others."

"Shit!"

"I don't have anything in particular against pirates, but…"

"_Gomu gomu no…_ _Gatling!_" Luffy shouted as his fists began flying everywhere in front of him.

One of Sentomaru's attacks landed on him. Or almost. Damn, haki was kind of useful and he had to feign being 'blown away' by that attack.

"_Ashigara Dokkoi_." This time, though, Luffy couldn't even dodge it and that thing freaking _hurt_.

"Luffy!"

"How the hell? What did he do?"

"Just letting you know, I'm not a Fruit User!" Sentomaru shouted.

"This guy's strong too…" Chopper said.

"Zoro!"

"He got hit by a beam!"

"You… Stay away from Zoro!"

"So you finally show up, uncle Kizaru…" the man said with an annoyed sigh.

"Kizaru?" Robin muttered in horror.

"It's too late for you…"

"Watch out! He's an admiral!" Robin shouted.

"What?!"

"Defeating you with a single blow… Hm… you're probably already worn out. What a shame. Now… take a good, long rest…" Kizaru said as he prepared his beam to land the finishing blow on the Pirate Hunter.

"ZORO!"Luffy shouted.

Things seemed to come to a stop. Time seemed to freeze as Luffy saw what had happened twelve years ago, repeating itself in front of him… again. The efforts his nakama were doing to safe Zoro, the desperation that took a hold of his own body, the attacks that were going right through Kizaru's silhouette. Everything…

"ZORO!"

And, at the very last moment, when everyone had lost faith, Rayleigh appeared and stopped the Admiral's attack.

"So now's the time for you to enter the stage, isn't that so, 'Dark King' Rayleigh?"

"Don't go plunging new sprouts… It's only the beginning… of their era, that's it."

"Old man!" Luffy shouted as the one he considered his mentor appeared. "USOPP, BROOK, TAKE ZORO AND FLEE!" he yelled as he managed to regain control.

"Let's go, Brook!" Usopp said as he grabbed a hold of the green-haired swordsman.

"Right!"

"Everyone! Just focus on escaping! RIGHT NOW, WE'RE NO MATCH FOR THESE FELLOWS!"

"_Coup de Vent_!" Franky shouted as he blew PX-1 away, giving them a chance to run for it.

"Thank you, old man!" Luffy yelled.

"Take care!" Rayleigh replied as he watched them scattering to escape.

* * *

Things were looking horribly wrong. The whole crew, despite Luffy's orders to run for it and not look back, were turning around to try and help each other and he, himself, had his hands full with that axe-guy.

"Stop right there, Pacifista one."

That voice… Zoro made an effort to sit down, heaving to take a little oxygen into his lungs. _This guy's… the real thing…_

"So you actually lived, Roronoa."

"Thanks to your mercy," he replied.

"Woah! This isn't the time to sit around to have a small chit-chat!" Usopp panicked.

"If you were to go on a trip, where would you want to go?"

"Zoro, ru-!"

"ZORO!"

"Chopper, don't overdo it!" Robin begged as they avoided another berserk attack from the reindeer.

"Usopp, watch out!"

"Do not interfere" Kuma said as he sent PX-1 flying.

"You three, run for it!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy…"

"Oh, shit. Watch out!" Sanji said as Usopp helped him up.

"You two, go. I'll protect you even if it costs my own life!" Brook said as he got in the way of the Shichibukai.

"Brook!"

"What the fuck am I doing? I've lost two friends right in front of my eyes… And that's how I was supposed to protect Nami-san and Robin-san?" the cook mumbled as he got on his own feet. Barely able to stand up.

"What are you talking about?! Let's go together!" Usopp argued, trying to grab a hold of him.

"Sanji! You have to run!" Luffy shouted as he watched the blond launching himself forward to try to take a kick on the Shichibukai which was deflected by the paws on its palms and sent him flying.

"Sanji!" Usopp shouted in alarm but had no time to react much as Kuma went after him. "Aah! He's coming this way! Somebody help-! Ah…"

"Usopp!" the love-cook shouted as he watched the sniper evaporate. "You fucking _bastard_!" the blond said as he launched back against the half cyborg but before he could do a thing he also disappeared.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami yelled. "They've all disappeared. Zoro, Brook, Usopp, Sanji-kun…" the Navigator said as if she was lost, as if everything in her had come crashing down.

_Guys… oh, shit… I'm… I'm so sorry! This is… this is a nightmare… The bad dream is coming back to life when I had sworn that I would never let something like this happen again and yet… I can't change this! I CAN'T FIX THIS!_ Luffy's heart was being crushed in a vice. His whole body was _yelling_ at him to stop Kuma, his mind was shrieking with the need to stop the Shichibukai from taking any more of his nakama and his body was frozen still, letting him just watch, as if none of this was his own responsibility.

But it was getting harder and harder to be just another spectator, to just stand by and see everything unfold. "You bastard! _Gear Second!_"

Kuma disappeared from in front of Rayleigh and Kizaru to reappear right in front of Nami and Franky.

"Get the hell outta our way! _Strong Right_!"

"Franky, don't-!" Nami yelled as she tried to stop her partner.

"Franky!"

"Wait, Luffy!" Robin shouted right behind the captain. "You're doing what he wants you to do!"

"_Gomu gomu no Jet Pistol!_"

The paws on Kuma's palm deflected the attack and sent him flying as the Shichibukai turned his attention back on Franky, making him disappear right in front of Nami's eyes.

"No!" the navigator was terrified. She saw Kuma's hand approaching her. "Luffy! Help-!"

"NAMI!" But the orange-haired woman was already gone. "Wooooo~!"

Robin's escaping route was cut short as the black-haired semi-giant appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Chopper, Robin!" Luffy panted. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The transformed reindeer disappeared in a puff.

"Please! Stop it!" The raven-haired captain was beginning to feel the helplessness he'd felt twelve years ago. If he had reacted sooner, if he had unleashed all his powers, all those powers he knew he couldn't use as of yet… "ROBIN, RUN FOR IT!"

But it was useless, Kuma was already on her toes. "Lu-"

Luffy let his legs give away, coughing as he felt his throat dry, as if he had swallowed down a piece of sandpaper.

"Are you also going to get rid of him and get it done with, Lord Kuma? I hope you have a good explanation for your behavior…" Sentomaru said with a sarcastic tone on his voice.

"This is quiet a problem…" Kizaru sighed.

"We will not see each other again."

"Thank you" Luffy said so only Kuma could hear him. "I owe you." The Shichibukai nodded in an unnoticeable way as he made the Straw Hat captain disappear as well.

"Farewell."

* * *

_Phew! This has been hard! Hope this ending is of your liking! I had to make Luffy thank Kuma. *Grins*_

_And now things are about to begin. Next chapter will be Luffy's arrival to Amazon Lily and we'll see another glimpse of Sabo. Hell yes! We're getting definitely there!_

_Now to answer those lovely reviews!_

_**MidnightMirror:**__ Me too, but having the manga pages in hand is helpful! Here's the update! Enjoy!_

_**Ace Portgas D:**__ Here's the new chapter! Ace-sama, bouncing is a good sign! *winks*_

_**DoubleM7:**__ Sorry for the late update! As I said in the previous chapter, work had me enslaved! And tomorrow I begin again D: And yes! A few changes, specially on Luffy's mindset. Eneru? No, thanks. I hated the Skypiea arc with a passion XD. And Amazon Lily won't take too much. You guys will see just WHY._

_**Lightningblade49:**__ We'll see. He won't have attraction so he won't react to her beauty. I don't want him to get stoned D:_

_Thanks to everyone that clicked on Fav and Follow! I appreciate it but please, leave your thoughts as well!_

_Reviews are my salary!_

_See y'all in the next update!_


End file.
